The End of the Borg
by cyndaquil
Summary: Star trek UY crossover spam fic.


It was strange to feel pity for them. Yet it had been even stranger to truly hate them. Picard was a tolerant man. He had once believed that no matter the differences, understanding and common ground could be found between all races. That was before he encountered them. The Borg, they are monsters waging an insane war against individuality and free will; assimilating entire races in a quest for perfection. Just what were they perfecting exactly? They have no art, no music, no athletics, no sense of aesthetics, not one drone can hold a conversation, and even the technology they develop seems pointless since it is only used to assimilate more. As he pondered their nature his pity subsided slightly. Still, it was awful to see even them like this.

The cube couldn't even be called a cube anymore. The many sporadic explosions had left entire sections of it missing. Sparks danced from exposed wiring. The metal frame seemed worn and rusted. How could it rust in space? Metal rotted before there eyes as the very life of the ship was stolen away.

Data and Lieutenant Leforge stood waiting to address their Captain. "Report," Picard demanded.

"Sir," Leforge responded, "we can't technically confirm what is wrong with them, but I believe I do have some insight. I believe there is a disturbance in the Ki of the Borg."

"The Ki," Picard enquired.

"Ki," answered Data. "Many cultures believe that all living beings have there own unique internal energy. Martial artists and practitioners of so called holistic medicine believe they gain special abilities from focussing and manipulating the flow of this energy. However, since Ki can not be measured or quantified by mechanical means most people dismiss its very existence. In earths historic records there are many so called Ki manipulators who have performed feats of significant impact. Example: Ranma Saotome of earth…"

"Enough Mr Data," Picard sighed. "I am familiar with the term. Mr Leforge, please continue."

"Sir," Leforge continued. "To help with my childhood blindness, I tried to learn how to sense Ki. Despite many years of practice I can only sense very large Ki signatures. These are some holographic reconstructions of what I believe I am sensing."

Leforge relaxed slightly, seeing that despite being men of science, no one on the bridge dismissed his claim of being able to sense Ki or refused to hear his findings. To his surprise Picard appeared fascinated with the prospect.

This is a Normal Borg Ki flow pattern.

O – O – O

"The circles represent individual borg. The lines show energy flowing between them. They actually exchange energy with one another to make all Borg Ki equal. If one Borg is injured the others actually give that Borg Ki energy to assist its regeneration."

"This is what the burgs Ki flow pattern now looks like."

o- (O) – o

"I know this sounds impossible, but it seems that one entity is absorbing energy from the other Borg, but releasing none."

"We believe," Data continued, "that the Borg attempted to assimilate the most parasitic entity in the universe. Since the Borg can not detect Ki flow they do not realize that a single being is literally removing the life from the entire collective. Furthmore, since it is only receiving energy from the Borg and not actually transmitting anything I doubt this creature will even be assimilated in the process."

"And if this process continues," Picard demanded.

"It is already complete sir."

Picard turned his head and was startled. The entire cube… no the entire collective had been destroyed. All the remained were a few chunks of debris floating through space.

"What sort of creature could have done this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nya ha ha ha ha.

On the distant planet of Oniboshi, Ataru Moroboshi laughed triumphantly.

"With all the energy I absorbed from the collective I feel four hundred years younger."

"You look younger Darling, said his wife, who still looks fifteen, herself. And if you hadn't destroyed the collective they would have assimilated my home planet. You're wonderful. T'cha."

"Ha Ha. Who ever said being the universes greatest parasite is nothing to brag about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi.

Just an idea I couldn't forget. I know it's really stupid and half the Star Trek readers won't even get the Urusei Yatsura reference, but please review anyway.


End file.
